


Tool

by Hopedruid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Communication Issues, F/M, Pre-Despair, Ships are just subtext, dumb kids being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedruid/pseuds/Hopedruid
Summary: Tools are made for a specific purpose. To be used.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Owari Akane, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Tool

"...And if that bastard makes a crack at Akane one more god damn time I'm going to break his fucking kneecaps and sell his mother into prostitution." Fuuyhiko said, slamming his fist against his locker. Peko looked at him impassively. The young master had always been soft-hearted. Too soft-hearted to be a true Yakuza. His kindness made him protective towards his friends. She liked the others. Even loved them. But if their presence got the master hurt, she would have to resort to...unsavory measures.

"You wouldn't do such a thing truly mas-forgive me, Kuuzyru-san." Peko said. He didn't like when he called her master. Probably because of how ashamed he would be if the others realized that he had such a strange girl for a bodyguard.

"I fucking wouldn't? Remember some of the shit we pulled last year? That would be a kindness compared to what I could do to him." Fuuyhiko said.

"Yes. Of course. You are right Kuuzyru-san." Peko said obediently. She didn't speak of how he had to prime himself up to do it nor of the tears he shed right in front of her. Tools don't backtalk their owners.

"The one thing I can't stand is fucking bullies. Akane might be a bit dense but she's fucking good people. I can't stand how she's treated. Fuck, I can't stand how any of us are treated." Fuuyhiko said, his eyes facing downward. Peko knew that was the moment to avert her gaze. Her master wasn't crying but he certainly had tears in his eyes and he didn't like to show weakness.

"Your right. It's wrong. If you would just allow me I can-" Peko began.

"No! For God's sake no. I know you don't like fucking doing that. Besides last thing anyone needs is some bodies crowding up Hope's Peak." Fuuyhiko said.

"Maste-Kuuzyru-san. Doing...that...is my purpose or at least it relates. I humbly request-" Peko said. The look in her Master's eyes stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You don't fucking have a purpose!" He shouted, his voice full of frustration and anger. Peko's gaze shifted once again to the floor. She felt her mood drop substantially.

"I already fucking told you before we got in here that you don't have a fucking "purpose" or whatever the fuck. Your just... another.. classmate to me alright." Fuuyhiko said, his voice had softened and he seemed apologetic.

"Yes...I understand."

"Good girl. Cmon we should head out. I want to grab a bite to eat somewhere. Hanamura's acting like more of a weirdo then usual so we can't just rely on him." Fuuyhiko said. Peko felt her mood elevate slightly.

"Ok. I will be with you momentarily. Allow me to throw my things in the locker." Peko said.

"Alright." Fuuyhiko said and turned to walk away.

Then a thought occurred. The young master must know how his sister's bullying had effected Mahiru. She knew that situation was a problem and the only way a satisfactory solution could be reached is with an intervention from Fuuyhiko.

"Wait, Young Master." Peko said. Biting her tongue the second after the words came out. Damn, why had it been harder to avoid saying that lately? Fuuyhiko merely sighed.

"Yeah, Peko?" Fuuyhiko said.

Then she remembered. She was Peko. She was simply a tool. She wasn't a Kuuzyru or truly on par with the other Ultimates. She was a sword. That was all. Getting involved in family business...that was prohibited. What a fool. For a moment she believed she could just be a girl. It was wrong of her to even think it.

"It was nothing Kuuyzru-san. Continue on your way. I'll meet you outside when I am ready." Peko said.

"You sure?" Fuuyhiko said, looking the swordswoman dead in the eyes.

"Yes. Everything is ok." Peko said.

"Alright." Fuuyhiko said and he was gone.

Peko let a few selfish tears escape before she joined him. She resolved for the millionth time to make her heart as hard as iron so his wouldn't have to be.


End file.
